narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Namikaze
Ryu Namikaze (Namikaze Ryu), renowned as Konoha's violet Flash,is the successor of Minato Namikaze and a member of almost extinct Namikaze Clan. Background Ryu Namikaze is born about ten years after the fourth world war,nothing is none about his parents though. When Ryu was in the Academy, he was always ill-treated and was referred as a "Good for nothing".He dreamed of becoming the next hokage and become a true successor of Namikaze clan. In Years later, he trained as hard as he could so that people acknowledge him and look up to him as a true shinobi,with his latent potential and hard work he soon become one of the most fine shinobi's in existence. According to those who knew him personally, Ryu was a very talented ninja prodigy — a rare genius that appeared only once in a generation.He graduated from the Academy at the age of nine, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of Kakashi, who took a special interest in Ryu, and took him on as an apprentice,amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Technique.In later years to come,Ryu trained under multiple strong shinobi's to become stronger. Personality Appearance Ryu is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Minato in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes however he possessed violet hair. Ryu also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to many shinobi's specially girls,Ryu is considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, forehead protector, and sandals. During his time in the Academy, he wore a simple blue suit of clothing with black trimmings and a hood. After becoming a full-fledged shinobi, he wore a black jump suit resembling the one sasuke wore during chunin exams. Abilities According to Raidō Namiashi, Ryu is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the hokage himself. Ryu's fighting style often excluded time consuming hand seals that give enemies an opening so he often relies on his two techniques: the Flying Thunder God Technique and Shadow clone technique. Ryu can detect the presence of people within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground.Ryu was also skilled in transferring chakra and could even adapt it to another person's own chakra.Ryu shockingly shares same fighting style and talent as his predecessor. Taijutsu One of Ryu's trademark attributes was his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes like Minato, able to react fast enough to catch an egg which was supposed to be his breakfast. He can also respond to Kamui technique quickly enough to escape it. He is often referred to throughout the series as the rebirth of fastest shinobi who ever lived, with the speed of the currently fastest living shinobi often being compared to his own. When fighting, he mainly employed the use of his unique kunai, wielding them proficiently and taking advantage of their particular form, which made them even more suitable for close range combat than standard kunai. Using this type of kunai, he was able to nearly sever one of the Nine-Tails' tail when Naruto fought Ryu's ,in order to test him,showing that he possessed a great deal of strength. Ryu was also able to smash his own study table with a single thrusting punch on it,demonstrating the amount of strength he possessed. Space–Time Ninjutsu Ryu is famous for his unique space–time technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with untraceable movements Ryu had through the use of special seals,which was originally used by his predecessor Minato Namikaze. By throwing kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Ryu could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye.Ryu could teleport to his special kunai even as it travelled through the air.He is also capable of applying the seal to solid surfaces with his bare hand, allowing him to tag opponents and give himself an easy way to track and reach them. For defensive use, Ryu is capable of implementing space–time barriers to counter large attacks such as a Tailed Beast Ball, sending the blast to a distant area away from the village.He is even able to teleport things as large as the Nine-Tails itself, albeit at the cost of a large portion of his chakra due to the beast's immense size.The Space-time ninjutsu is something which he both inherited and learnt from Raidō Namiashi,an student of Minato who noticed Ryu's potential and believed he is the rebirth of Minato,ultimately causing him to teach him the space-time ninjutsu.